


A time before the darkness, after the wild.

by SharkTheLordAss



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Time travel bitches!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkTheLordAss/pseuds/SharkTheLordAss
Summary: Mipha is given a second chance after she is saved by a Hylian with secret motive to stop the darkness. Time itself is cracking and its effects start to leak as everything changes in ways no one expected.





	A time before the darkness, after the wild.

In the soft snowfall peaks of the mountains, stood the four heroes of the wild. They were being watched from above by the champions and King Rhoam, as the long lost spirits of the sacred sheikah monks descended down upon them.

A single monk glided down from the spirits, coming to a gentle stop in front of them, the monk wore a long brimmed hat that cast a long shadow across their body in the moonlight, with a cloth mask hiding their withered away face, donning the eye emblem of the Sheikah bloodline. If they were still alive, it would be an easy mistake to believe it was just a skeleton with clothes than a ninja warrior in a never ending meditation.

The monk hovered off the floor, remaining about head high to the group, slowly splaying out their arms to the unison of the surrounding monk spirits. The other spirits remained levitating above, creating a large circle of spiritual bodies around the group. The soft aqua light from the spirits illuminating the mountain side as the group stared in wonder at the convergence of the sheikhan monks.

However, link could only watch in silence, he knew the consequences of what had done and he would finish what he had started.

Like a whisper in the wind the voice of the floating monk danced in their ears. ‘‘The prophecy has been fulfilled and the universe thanks you Link’ the group stared in awe as a soft magical glow emanated from the monks hands as he drew a circle out of light, it billowing away like it was caught in a gust of wind. 

‘You are very tired, so it is time for you to go and go you must, for your song is ending, so we shall sing for you’ the monk explained as the collective voice of the sheikhan monks rang out on the mountain side in a unity of a graceful choir.

Vale decem  
(Farewell 10)

‘We shall sing you to your sleep’ The monk announced before floating upwards toward their fellow monks.

Ad aeternam  
(On to eternity)

‘What do you mean sing him to sleep?’ One of the heros asked as she stepped forward, a look of painicked confused on her face.

‘What prophecy? We defeated Ganon? What more?’ The second hero demanded as she held back the first hero who was in angry tears, waving her weapon at them.

Di meliora  
(The fates be with you)

‘What do you mean to his sleep? To his grave?’ The first hero demanded as she pulled herself free from the grasp of the second hero.

Ad aeternam  
(On to eternity)

‘That isn’t fair! I wasn’t meant to live! But now I’m given the chance and I can’t be with him!’ The first hero screamed as she threw her weapon at the spirits. It harmlessly passing through the bodies of the closest monk nearby without harming them.

Vale decem  
(Farewell ten)

They hadn’t noticed what was happening to Link, he had a soft glow about him now. He was fading away. He had messed with cosmic forces and the will of Gods, he knew the risks of what he was doing. But it was okay.

He was okay with this.

He was going to die.

But he was okay with that.

He knew it was always going to happen.

He was okay with it.

So why wasn’t he.

He watched as people suffered. He watched as people died for him to live. He changed reality and won. 

So why was this his punishment

di meliora  
(The fates be with you)

This wasn’t fair

beati  
(Oh, blessed he)

He had endured so much to do what he achieved. He did more, so other did not need to suffer like he had.

pacifici  
(Who brought us peace)

He was the bringer of death for thousands, including his own yes, but he was also a beacon of hope for a brighter better future. 

Vale decem  
(Farewell 10)

So why did this have to happen! Why did prophecies exist if only to make people suffer. Why did this have to happen this way.

alis grave  
(Lay down your burden)

No one deserves this, least of all him. 

He looked down at his hands and sighed as he realised anger was going to get him nowhere, so he might as well disclose the truth.

‘I lied’ Link announced softly to the group, quiet enough that it only gained the attention of the third member of the group.

ad perpetuam  
(We will remember you)

The third hero turned around to look at him, his face was fixed with confusion until he glanced upon Link. His eyes widened in shock as he tugged on the arms of the second hero.

memoriam  
(Forever more)

They turned with stricken angry scowls to him and then to Link. A slight glow surrounding him, starting from his hands, flowing downwards towards his body like flowing blood.

Vale decem  
(Farewell 10)

Link cast his gaze downwards as they stared at him in confusion. 

‘What is happening? The second hero asked as she took a step forward, behind stopped in place by the arm of the third hero.

Gratis tibi ago  
(We give you thanks)

‘I never did explain the consequences did I?’ He gave a small chuckle as he wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes with the back of his hands. He noticed that his hands were glowing a faint amber and were quickly getting brighter.

Ad aeternam  
(on to eternity)  
‘Despite everything that has happened I’ve fallen in love with this place’ he chuckled with a sad smile as he watched his hands turn translucent. His very existence shimmering between space time. 

Numquam singularis  
(You are not alone)

‘I’ve found love’ he said as he looked at the second hero. She looked back with confusion, panic and fear as she scanned his face for answers to what was happening.

Numquam  
(Never)

‘It’s all about to end’ He explained as he unlatched his weapons, letting them drop to the floor with a thud, dusting off his clothes as he gave a nervous chuckle trying to hide the frown that was forming on his face as his bottom lip quivered. 

Dum spiro fido  
(trust to the last)

‘And really?’ He uttered as he cast a look upon all the spirits sounding them. Scanning the orchestra that had formed for his funeral. His voice croaking and seizing in fear as he struggled to explain himself.

Vale 

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

Vale

He looked at his friends, tears openly falling from his face as he choked out his final words.

‘I don’t want to go…’

Link was radiating brightly, his form fading into a ghostly figure, as he closed his eyes and raised his face to the stars, clenching and unclenching his hands. The third hero dashing forward to grab hold of Link as if to pull him out of the light. He was so close his fingertips brushed Link, he was blown away as a bright explosion of light engulfed the mountainside, throwing the hero backwards.

The heros were forced back as a sudden gust of wind billowed from behind Link, he was glowing bright yellow and held no definition. He was clutching towards his chest as he stared up into the sky, a loud guttural roar of anguish escaping from lips as his tears were blown away with the wind. 

Fingers grappled hold on to him from behind and started pulling him backwards, as the heroes struggled to stand against the full force of fate. As an unseen hand reached down and clasped his form.

———————————————————

78 Years Later…

The screams of war echoed throughout the monastery as three men walked through the dark hallways of the crypts below, their path illuminated by torch light of the elder sage. It’s light flickered and dances as it’s glow revealed the ancient marking of the sheikah warriors tomes. The soft melody of a musical tune vibrated throughout the hallway, as one of the men endlessly played the same cords of a song on his ocarina. The same endless tune passed upon one destined saviour to the next, that was continuously played for eleven straight years non stop. 

It was almost time.

‘I want you to repeat to me the teaching’ the great sage quizzed as he brushed a hand along the stone wall, his hand leaving the confines of his dirty brown cloak, brushing a stone to press on a hidden switch opening a secret pathway further down into the darkest depths’

‘My task is to complete our song of reverse time’ the young man explained as he pulled his own ocarina from his side satchel.

‘With the final note of this song, it will grant me the ability to reverse back time’ he explained as they ducked underneath a stone ceiling low enough to force them to crouch, allowing them access into a crossroads.

‘What exactly will the song provide?’ The great sage quizzed as he swooped his torch over the pathway in front of them. The flicker of the flames igniting the cobwebs in their paths,allowing the flames to spread. They resumed their walk taking the leftmost path deeper into the catacombs.

‘A single reversal of time before the calamity’ the young man explained as he grasped his ocarina right. His hands mindlessly playing the notes of the incomplete song of reverse time. The notes drilled into his head, taking up every moment of his day for the last eight years, save for the few lessons of weapons and acrobatic training. 

‘Then after a singular play of the completed song of forward time, it will move me back to post calamity where I will ensure the destruction of calamity, and prevent the eventual downfall into the dark times.’ He explained as they came to a sudden halt. The monastery shook with a large rumble causing a billowing of dust to fall from the ceiling. The guardian playing the song of reverse time was unphased by the quake, fingers playing the notes without pause in successions. The guardian understood the importance of this song. It will be the saving grace that was more important than his life.

The screams of bodies being ripped apart by teeth and claws of monsters were prevalent in these tunnels. Every scream, every thud of another arrow hitting its mark, the sound of  
Tendons ripping and tearing haunted their ears. Despite it all, they continued their march into the great tomb room ahead of them, a silent prayer for every man and women sacrificing themselves to buy them a few more seconds.

They came to an old wooden door adorned with the emblem of the Triforce, matted with ivy, moss and all manner of insects that scuttled from the torch light. The great sage and the young man each pushed either side of the door revealing a room adorned with gold and treasure. The walls covered in art work of Gerudo history of the rise and falls of the great dark lord Ganon and his uprising from the dead. The birth of a Male Gerudo named Ganon, his faithful and religious fellowship leading to the rise of powerful warriors of old. The clash between the Triforce of power and the Triforce of courage and the sealing sword wedged between the shoulder blades of the dark lord laid to rest upon jagged impaling rocks.

In the middle of the tomb sat an overturned and empty coffin, once belonging to the dark lord himself. The inside laced with eaten away red velvet, once full stuffing now a nesting ground for insects and small animals. 

The guardian of the song never set foot in the room, rather he kept a watchful eye out behind them. The great sage nodded in silent agreement of the actions of the guardian, drawing his saber before reaching into his cloak and revealing a pendent.

‘This is your final resort, it is the result of blood magic. The sacrifice of thousands went into the formation of this magic object. It will grant you an audience with the goddess Hylia where you can plead to her so that she might help you.’ He expressed as he pulled the chain over the young man's head, ensuring it nestled over his heart before putting his hand on his shoulder.

‘May the goddess watch over you and ensure your song is ever sung and may you be safe during your travel.’ He prayed as he stared into the eyes of the young man. 

‘May the goddess have mercy on us all, especially you.’ He pleaded as he released his grip on the young man. Turning his back to him, the great sage walked back outside the tomb; gently closing the door behind him. The tune of the song of reverse time echoing through the walls into the room with him. 

With a few deep breaths, wetting his lips the young man brought his ocarina to his lips, counting to four. He mirrored the notes with his hands to the guardians playing outside the door ensuring he would be playing at the same time. 

With a gentle blow he began his song, he became the final guardian of the song of reverse time. He allowed his thoughts and worries to slip away into the symphony of notes. He created art with the touch of his fingers, the song a woven tapestry of loss and fear and sorrow. The song was never quite precise to its original, as long as the notes were played the magic took effect. Over the years the song became slower, more refined and radiated an overwhelming bitter story.

The young man allowed himself to become lost to its melody, drowning out the scuttling sounds of feet and claws charging down the hallways. The sounds of grunts and the clash of metal meeting bone and flesh filled the silent void, the screams of pain could be heard from just outside the door as the great sage’s voice died away with a garbled scream.

Then it stopped.

The music of the guardian as well as the cries of the great sage had ceased leaving only the soft melody of his ocarina flowing in the wind. The song was almost complete one hundred and twenty five thousand, six hundred and sixty seven sequences of the song, eleven years straight passing on the torch from one guardian to the next. 

The silence pierced by his music was unnerving, the scrapes and mews outside of the door had come to a stop along with the sages screams. Perhaps they had eliminated each other.

Almost done

The door suddenly became alive with ferocious energy, The previous scuttle of claws and foot pats were replaced with howls of raw unleashed rage as the tomb door crack under the immense pressure it suddenly endured. Wood splintered across the room, shards slicing across his arms and face. He faltered for a second, before resuming the song as blood started to seep from the large gash on his cheek. Taking a few steps backwards he could see the malice start to sweep underneath the door as if some kind of early morning fog. 

The door shook as the screaming reach a desperate insanity, the door rattling back and forth allowing malice to flow under the door with ease. It’s tendrils reaching for him, calling for his demise.  
He continued to back up into the middle of the room as with one last explosive crash the door flew across the room, spitting up dust into the air, the light from the illuminated torches billowing out as the purple mist took form into a tortured beast.  
It’s form similar to a rotting corpse and a hellhound. It’s eyes dribbled a black ooze as its body pulsated with purple hue of malice. 

It stared into the eyes of the young man, who was frantically increasing the tempo of the song. The hound stalked forward, the same black ooze dripping from its maw as it anticipated its kill. It was huffing air frantically, the air releasing out its chest as it’s openly exposed cavity failed to keep the air inside its lungs. 

The young man reach his limit as the back of his knees was met with the open coffin. His fingers frantically playing his ocarina as the beast gave a screeching roar, pouncing forwards.. 

With a gasp the young man fell backwards, his lips briefly leaving the ocarina as the front paws of the hound met his chest. A sudden pulse rocketed through his body as he felt stretched, pulled and yanked backwards.

Then the room was empty.

———————————————————

174 years earlier….

Mipha stood prepared with her trident at hand, a creature of malice had risen out of the water in the control room of Vah Ruta. It hung in the air like a bat attached to a branch, a large blue guardian sword sprouting from the back of its arm like a hidden blade. With a wailing screech the blight reared backwards and swiped at Mipha. The swipe coming too fast to comprehend, too fast to dodge. To fast and powerful to counter the blow or dodge it.

Time seemed to slow for her as he witnessed the sword heading towards her, reach to cleave her in half.

‘I’m sorry Link… Goodbye.’ She whispered as she closed her eyes expecting the blow.

She was surprised by a sudden gust and a large splash as the sword never connected. She opened her eyes to witness something she wasn’t expecting . The blight seemed to have been knocked into the water. A large corpse with the figure of a hound was thrown across it, she was shocked as the hound sluggishly moved, struggling to stand on the uneven floating blight after it had collapsed onto it. It became frantic at the sudden appearance of water, startling it making it lose its footing once more and crashing back into the now wailing blight. 

Mipha was surprised at the sudden appearance but years of combat training had trained her for this, she quickly analysed what was happening and decided to use it to get an advantage, she dived backwards into the water, swimming backwards to get some ground between the battle, rotating around on to one of the divine beasts stone pillars that extended out of the water. While flanking, she came across what was an unusual sight in the divine beast. A Hylian currently was flailing in the water, it appeared as if he was trying to right himself in the water but couldn’t tell which way was up. 

She swam around and grappled him with her arm, athletically yanking both her self and the hylian out of the water on the pillar, herself landing on her feet; the hylian splattering on his front onto the pillar, in a wretched coughing mess.

The blight and seemingly zombie hound had started to form a conflict, they both had forgotten their original targets and had targeted each other. The hound had righted itself and found footing in the Divine beast and had pounced with its powerful legs, allowing it to attach itself to the left arm of the blight with its maw, it’s rotten teeth digging deep into its arm, crazily shaking its body in an attempt to inflict as much damage as possible. The blight screeched as it pull on the hind leg of the hound, bring its sword arm up and slamming it down on the back of the hellhound. The thick hide of the hound initially protecting it from the heavy blow. 

Mipha was stunned at the sudden turn of events, she wasn’t one to get angry but a sudden boil of rage surfaced as she turned towards the hylian picking himself off the floor. ‘What are you doing here?`` She hissed with concern, as to not gain the attention of the clashing titans behind her.

The young man was currently kneeling on all fours, he looked up in surprise at the voice, eyes widening in catching sight of the red Zora princess. A grin plastered his face as he stood up with a grunt. In his hand he clutched a blue ocarina intricate with various sheikhan designs

His grin was swept away as he caught sight of the hellhound. ‘Shit’ he muttered as he scrambled to his feet. He took a step forwards towards the fight but was stopped by a trident lowered in front of him  
`I don’t know who you are, I don’t know how you got into my divine beast, but you need to get out of here it’s dangerous.’ Mipha demanded as she turned back towards the fight.

The blight now had control of the hellhounds mouth, as it held its maw open with both of it arms. The hellhounds legs were dangling and wildly flailing in the air as it was swung to and forth. The blight swung the hound around releasing it so it crashed into the wall, causing the hound to stagger and collapse in place. The blight raised it arm once more, the blade protruding from the back of its arm, slamming forwards into the hound, impaling it. With a screech the hound struggled as the blade was twisted and withdrawn. Its body struggling to remain standing, it’s body finally falling to the ground without movement, malice spewing from its maw as it lay half in the water. 

Dead

The young man swung his arm around the distracted Mipha, bringing his arm up and around her, so he held her in a sort of protective hug. Mipha was taken aback by the sudden action of the young man as he started to play the flute once more. 

‘Let go of me!’ Mipha demanded as she tried to force him to release her, but he was far stronger than he looked.

The blight had turned to look at the pair, the music flow gaining its attention, it had locked sights on the young man and its familiar music, with its eye laser it began to target his head.

Mipha was suddenly filled with fear as she called out for him to let go, but he held onto her tightly, his eyes latching onto the laser sight trained on him. His face was masked with determination as the flashing of the blight’s eye filled their vision. 

—————————————————————

74 years later...

Mipha opened her eyes to see that they have moved. They were no longer in the control room of Vah Ruta, but just outside a cave on what appeared to be The Great Plateau, she realised she was still being held tightly, it took her a second to realise that while still being held, it had dramatically loosened.

Taking full advantage she elbowed backwards allowing her to hit the young man in the face causing him to let go and fall backwards. Spinning around, she brought her trident to his chest with confusion on her face.

‘You will answer my questions and you will not lie!’ She demanded as the young man groaned in pain while rubbing his eye where she had hit him.

‘How did you get into Vah Ruta?’ 

The young man paused, he had planned to arrive and rescue her just before entering the control room. Bringing the hellhound was not part of his plan.

Groaning into his hands, he raised himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the fact she had her trident to his chest, brushed himself down a few times before looking up at Mipha who stood there threateningly.

‘I teleported using magic to get in’

‘Why?’ She questioned, hands steady in case he tried to attack her.

‘Because my mission was to save you’ He explained as he carefully placed the ocarina away in the side pocket of his satchel. He paused thinking carefully on how to answer her question without freaking her out.

‘I am here to help you take down calamity Ganon, essentially.’ He explained as she examined his face, looking for some kind of indication he was lying.

‘How did you know I was in trouble?’ She asked causing him to freeze at the question. It was in their records that Mipha was incredibly smart, no surprises there that she already was asking the important questions. 

‘’It’s a bit of a roundabout method of explained but just bear with it for a second’ he sighed as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

‘I’ll explained everything as best as I can, but I can explain it better without you pointing a weapon at me’

She paused to evaluate him, he was unarmed and so far had made no attempt to attack her. She could probably beat him if he did try.

‘I will agree to lower it but I’m keeping it in hand’ 

‘Fine’ he sighed as the trident was dropped away from his chest.

‘The song I was playing is known by my group as the incomplete song of reverse time’ He explained as he pulled himself up, turning to look at the view from the plateau. The view of Hyrule Castle surrounded in Ganon malice was in full view, Mipha gasped as she caught sight of the castle, fearing the worst. She hoped Link was okay.

‘It allows those who play it to go back in time and space, typically it is used to fix small things. It’s speculated the song in its complete form had the power to rewrite history itself’ he looked at her with a sad look on his face.

‘I knew you were in danger because in my time it’s documented that you died fighting water blight Ganon.’ Mipha’s eyes widened in recognition of what he said.

‘You are saying you have come from the future?’ She asked to which he nodded in agreement. Her face twisted in a mixture of emotions as she tried to process what she was being told’

`Why… why should I believe you?’ She stuttered has she raised her trident at him once more.

His face fell into a frown as he looked at the cave behind them. She followed his sight looking towards the cave, she recognised it as the shrine of resurrection. ‘When you perished in battle to the water blight, the hero of Hyrule, wielding the sword that seals the Darkness, Link; was fatally injured during battle with guardians that had been taken over by Ganon.’

Mipha’s heart stopped as she looked at him in shock, he had to be lying right? That can’t be true. This is Link we were talking about. The hero of Hyrule Link, slayer of Lynels Link. 

Her Link.

The young Man continued with his story as her grip on her trident dropped, falling into the grass below with a brief clang.

‘He was brought to the shrine of resurrection, where after one hundred years of sleep, he woke up’

Mipha collapsed onto her knees as she pressed her hands onto the ground. If this was true, then Link had died. If this was true she should have died. If this is all true. One hundred years have passed by in the blink of an eye.

‘Why should I believe you?’ She questioned as she looked up at him, pleading for it to not be true.

‘Because my dear, I can contest that it is true’ a voice sounded besides them, she turned sideways to see an old man surrounding himself in a cloak, holding a long pole with an oil lamp on the end.

‘Who are you? How do I know you aren’t lying to me too?’ She questions as the old man looked down at her in pity. He sighed as he lowered down his hood and dropped his cloak to the floor, revealing the ghostly aura of the unmistakable King Of Hyrule, King Rhoam. 

‘King Rhoam?’ She asked in shock as she raised her head to look up at him. He gingerly knelt down to her and pressed his hand to her face to cup it. His hand would pass through her if he actually attempted to hold her, but there was a feeling from his presence on her cheek. 

‘Oh Mipha, you poor child. We all thought you had perished during the beginning of the calamity one hundred years ago.` he sighed as he withdrew his hand and stood up straight, leaving mipha to linger on the floor, allowing her time to process what he had said. ‘Following the fall of the hero, my daughter Zelda unlocked her sealing power, sealing both herself and Ganon inside Hyrule Castle.’ He explained as pointed towards the castle. The trio watched as the malice swirled around the air, tendrils attempting to grapple the sky around it, being held back by an invisible force. 

‘Link in his near death state was brought here to the chamber of resurrection where he slept for 100 years awaiting, healing.’ King Rhoam explained as he cast his gaze towards the cave entrance. ‘Wait did you say slept as in past tense?’ The young man enquired raising his hand slightly to gain the attention of the king.

‘Yes I did, because he awoke not to long ago, I have currently set him on a mission to recover some treasure from some shrines so that he may be reintroduced with Shiekian monks and the slate’ King Rhoam paused evaluating the two, gazing at them with curiosity at them and pondered the powerful connections they must have with him to be here.

‘I know not of the magic that brought you here, but clearly you are tied to the hero quite greatly. Perhaps you should meet him with me at the temple of time’ nodding in consideration of his idea, he pointed towards the clearing nearby. ‘That is where I shall be waiting’ with that, he faded away with a blue glimmer and disappeared from their sight. 

Mipha turned towards the young man, who was already checking to see if all his equipment was tightly fastened to his body. He drew out a sword that hung from his scabbard on his hip. Just a regular iron sword, most likely no stronger than Zora weapons.

He never even seemed remotely phased with what was happening, perhaps maybe just the comment on link being conscious but that was it. Even that hadn’t seemed to have him shaken up. Her legs, however still felt like jelly from the adrenaline, first she was fighting a blight of Ganon, then a hellhound got involved, next she was whisked away a hundred years into the future by a man she doesnt know into a time where everyone thought her dead. But he had saved her, and she still wasn’t quite sure why and more importantly, who he was. 

‘Who are you?’ She croaked as she picked herself up with her trident, he cast a glance at her, before checking over his blade on last time returning it to its sheath. He stopped to look at her, with a sigh he secured his gear and rested a hand on his swords hilt. Puffing his chest out with pride. ‘I am the last guardian before the great fall into darkness, I am one of nine others who have been continuously playing the incomplete song of reverse time for over eleven years, I was raised in a world of bloodshed, pain and agony, all to be the futures miracle’ he explained with disdain ‘I am meant to be this worlds healer…’

He sighed in anxiousness as his hands shook and he cast his eyes down in embarrassment, taking a few steps over to her, he got down and bowed before her. ‘I have little understanding of compassion, or love or care. So I do not know how to heal when all I know is to kill’ 

Mipha, surprised by what was going on took a step back at the sudden confession, confused on what was taking place. ‘So I am begging you, princess Mipha the kind and compassionate healer of the Zora, warrior of the champions, fiancé of the hero. Please help me’ he begged as he dropped to one knee and lowered his head in respect. 

A blue blush appeared on Mipha’s cheeks at the comment of fiancé of the hero. She had finished the armour but never had gifted it to Link before she would have died. Perhaps with the opportunity she had been given by the young man, she could complete the Zora princess ritual.

‘Please stand…’ She gently asked took a step forward, She was used to royal customs, it was not the first time someone had bowed to her, most likely it wouldn’t be the last either. Gently, she pressed a hand onto his shoulder. The young man looked up to her with wide eyes in which she replied with her brightest smile. He was peculiar, but she could tell he wore his heart on his sleeve and was being honest, but him bowing was embarrassing her and she really wanted him to stop. He nodded at her order and stood strong allowing her to get a proper look at his face. Typically hylian, more bruised and scarred than most warriors she had known her whole life.

‘Let’s start simple, why don’t you tell me your name?’ She asked as he stood up, keeping his gaze towards his feet. His lack of immediate response concerned her. He was most likely trying to hide something from her. ‘I have no name, so please just call me after my masters name, Shido’ he replied after a brief pause. Mipha looked up at him inquisitively, the name sounded so familiar yet so different. A name she hadn’t heard before, yet the nagging in her head told her that his name was a lie to fulfill her questioning. She decided she was going to drop it for now but look into it later. 

‘Right, okay then Shido, it’s nice to meet you. I am Mipha, princess of the Zora, but please just call me Mipha’ she smiled as they started their small trek towards the ruins of the temple of time and the first hero of the wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit. I do this really stupid thing where I make a thing and then I'm like yeah I'll write this and then I don't
> 
> Basically, remember that one shot I did for BOTW? yeah turns out quite popular and people really liked it, then at 2am the night it blew up I decided I wanted to write up the idea of time being changed and what would happen in a sort of prediction for BOTW2. but holy shit, 5,700 ish words. That is like the most I have ever written for anything ever.
> 
> so, if you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment I know my writing is poor, it is built up of several different sessions of writing and can seem all over the place. I'll work on that. Promise. 
> 
> Hopefully will update monthly..... 
> 
> I will try alright


End file.
